Dragons in Our Midst
Dragons in our Midst is a four part series which includes Raising Dragons, The Candlestone, Circles of Seven, and Tears of a Dragon. The author of the series is Bryan Davis. It is followed by two series, Oracles of Fire and Children of the Bard . It's main character is Billy Bannister, the son of a dragon named Clefspeare . The four books follow Billy as he firsts learns about his dad's heritage; fights dragon slayers who are after his life; makes all but ordinary friends with a winged girl (Bonnie Silver), prophetic teacher (Professor Hamilton), descendant of King Arthur (Walter Foley), super-genius (Ashley Stalworth), six orphans being used as lab rats; and several dragons; visits other worlds; and learns how to use Excalibur. The reader discovers eight unknown worlds in the books, including Heaven, the Seven Circles (also known as Sheol), and Dragon's Rest. Summaries Raising Dragons Billy learns about his dragons heritage and traits. He meets Bonnie (a half-dragon orphan), and with her and his family escapes a Devin, a dragon slayer, in his father's plane. The trip turns disaster when they realize Devin stowed away inside the plane. Billy's dad is shot, and he, Bonnie, and his mom are forced to leave the dying man to go down with the craft when the plane's control board is ruined by another bullet. Billy and Bonnie were seperated from Billy's mom while parachuting down to the forested hills below. Billy and Bonnie, after a long and tiring night finding their way safely down the mountain, find the plane wreck with a rescue crew, but cannot find a body. Billy discovers that his father resumed dragon form, and made his way to a cave, where he managed to heal. Billy is ambushed on his way to meet his dad by Devin, weilding Excalibur. Billy is defeated in a sword fight, and Bonnie comes to the rescue just in time, taking Excalibur up and accidentaly transluminating Devin. Devin swirls into the candlestone, a strange gem that saps a dragon's energy. The Candlestone Bonnie, flying by moonlight, meets her lost dad, who betrayed her and her mother to Devin, and is thus indirectly responsible for her mother's death. He convinces Bonnie that he gave away their location by accident, while Devin was in a disguise. He claims to have transluminated Bonnie's mom, Irene, and placed her light energy in the candlestone before it dispersed. He now needed someone who could be transluminated, enter the candlestone, and retrieve Irene while getting out safely theirself. He takes Bonnie to his labratory in Montana, where she meets several orphans who her dad is using as guinea pigs in his experiments with translumination, as well as Ashley, her dad's lab assitant. Ashley is a genius, specializing in light and quantum physics. Bonnie dives into the candlestone, only to realize her dad was trying to trick her into freeing Devin, who she imprisoned there in the last book. Bonnie is trapped in the candlestone. Billy, Professor Hamilton, and Walter Foley come to rescue her, but Billy is also trapped inside. Ashley learns from her grandfather that she gets her intelligence from her mother, who was a dragon. She, along with Bonnie's dad, teams up with Bonnie, Billy, and the others. Ashley manages to fix the equipment so that anyone who goes out of the natural crack in the candlestone will be de-transluminated. A bunch of animals Bonnie's dad had experimented on, a team of knights from King Arthur's day, Bonnie, Billy, and Devin all escape the little gem. The equipment malfunctions, however, and Devin beomes a strange electric monster. Clefspeare and Irene (in dragon form) seem to come out of nowhere, and battle Devin. Simaltaneously, there is an earthquake, and Devin kills Bonnie's dad. It is later found out that her hadn't transluminated Irene at all, she turned dragon as Clefspeare had. Her husband had then kept her locked in a dark room, weak and starving. Circles of Seven In Circles of Seven, using their dragon traits and the wisdom they gained through their earlier adventures, Billy and Bonnie explore a multi-dimensional domain of evil. In this realm, they navigate seven perilous worlds, each one manifested in a circular plane of existence that leads them deeper into the domain of a powerful enemy. The seventh circle holds a group of prisoners, captives of the evil mistress of the circles, Morgan le Fay, and Billy has to find a way to set them free and give them new life. When tragedy strikes along the way, Billy has to face the most difficult decision of his life, whether to forsake Bonnie to rescue the prisoners or to find a way to save her, his best friend in the world. Tears of a Dragon Victory in the Circles of Seven came at a great cost to Billy Bannister and Bonnie Silver. A vicious evil was unleashed on the earth that only the dragons can defeat. With Billy’s father, Clefspeare, missing, Billy and Bonnie must lead the dragons into war against the Watchers—demonic beings as old as the earth itself. Masters at the art of deception, the Watchers gather most of humanity to their side. A remnant of wise humans, the friends of the dragons, unite in the struggle against the Watchers. With heart-stopping action, the final battle between dragons and their enemies comes to a climax. But in order to win the war, at least one of the dragons must die. As the story ends, Billy and Bonnie are faced with the greatest decision of their lives. Will they keep the dragon traits that have cost them so much danger and heartache, or will they turn to normal human life and end the slayers’ lust for their blood forever? Category:Books